


The Meetup

by DestielInMyHeart



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielInMyHeart/pseuds/DestielInMyHeart
Summary: The Dream Team finally meets up and things unfold between George and Dream.Not complete :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119
Collections: MCYT





	1. Chapter 1

"This can't be happening" George said to himself as he stepped out of the plane with his carry on bag in his right hand. He couldn't believe that he was finally meeting up with Sapnap and Dream, after many years of only videochatting. George didn't mind the videochatting, not at all, but he was looking forward to _meeting_ them at last.   
As soon as he got into the airport and got service, he pulled out his phone with shaky hands and opened their groupchat ' _dreamteam supreme:p'_ , as it got named by Sapnap, and wrote

"I'm here guys! where are you?" he pressed send, hands still shaking. He didn't know why he got so nervous all of the sudden, after all it's just his best friends? There was nothing to be nervous about, right? 

He didn't have time to finish his thoughts before he spotted his big, blue trunk of luggage on the rotating band among a lot of other trunks filled with other peoples personal belongings. George picked up his trunk and felt the phone buzz in his pocket. He quickly fished it out and read the message from Sapnap on the display: "Look up Gogy;)". He looked up from his phone and made eye contact with Sapnap who only stood at the other side of the airport. How could he have missed him when he walked in? He practically ran over to the other man and hugged him tight.

"I thought you said we weren't going to hug when we met up? Guess you're a big softie after all huh" Sapnap grinned after a minute of hugging him.

George let go and was just about to snap back at him with a snarky reply when a tall man stepped into view and said "You're literally the same height" with a nervous laugh. George didn't even need to look up to know who that voice belonged to, but he did anyways. Not only did he have to bend his head all the way back to look him, but the sight left him speechless. His entire face was formed into a grin that could light up the world and George quickly got lost in his eyes. He knew they were green, but to him they were the prettiest goldish color. His hair was blonde, slightly wavy and framed his head perfectly. George had thought that Dream would be good looking, but he didn't expect this. He looked like a greek hero, no, a greek god. Dream must have realised he was starring because his mouth was suddenly forming words and his hands waved in front of Georges eyes. "Are you just going to stand there and stare all day, or are you going to hug me?" Dream said with a smirk. George came to his senses, shook his head and wrapped his hands around the taller mans body. He'd dreamt of this moment for years and the first thing he did was to stare at him? He felt extremely stupid, but neither Sapnap or Dream seemed to make a big deal out of it so that calmed his nerves a bit. And George definitely didn't make a big deal out of the way he seemed to melt into the other mans touch when his strong arms wrapped around him, and he felt the warmth of his torso pressed into his. He was just tall enough to lean his head on Dreams chest for a few seconds before they both let go. George was definitely blushing now and tried to hide it with a smile as he said "Sorry I guess I just got overwhelmed with finally seeing you guys. It's feels so unreal we're finally meeting. Now where's your car? I want to see that luxurious house of yours Dream" The nervousness from before was completely gone and replaced by excitement.

*  
  
After some time of driving, they were finally getting close to Dreams house. George had never been to Florida before, so he spent most of his time looking out of the window while talking with Dream and Sapnap like they usually did. He was really happy that the meet up wasn't awkward in any way as he was afraid it could've gotten. But time flew by and before they knew of it, Sapnap had drifted into sleep in the backseat. George looked behind him and grinned as he said "Dream look, he's _sleeping!_ ". The younger man took his eyes off of the road for a few seconds to look in the rearview mirror to find the texan boy sleeping with his head up against the window. "Guess it's just us then" Dream said and rested his eyes on George for a few seconds before returning his eyes to the road before him. George went back to looking out of the window while they drove in comfortable silence. He looked at the houses they passed, wondering what they would be doing when they arrived at Dreams house. He was just about to ask him when Dream said "Welcome to my house" and parked the car in a driveway of a big house. George knew his house would be nice, but not _this_ nice. He got out of the car while starring at the house and then at Dream who tried to wake Sapnap who seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep. "Wow, your house is really... wow.. is that a pool?!" Dream laughed at his amazement and answered "Yes George, thats a pool. I only use it when it's really hot though, it's not fun to do alone. Now let's get you guys' luggage out of the car and I'll give you a house of my _mansion_ " he laughed as he pulled out their luggage. George couldn't help but noticing how his muscles flexed and how the veins in his hands and arms sprung out when he lifted out their trunks from the car. He could feel his face heat up again, but this time Sapnap came to his rescue. "Dude why did you wake me from my nap? I had a really nic- wow we're here already?" he said with a big yawn and stretched before stepping out of the car and walking to the entrance while pulling his two trunks of luggage behind him.

*

The house was just as nice inside as the outside. It had a big, modern black and white kitchen with marble tiling. The kitchen was connected to the living room that had a big TV and two comfortable, black sofas. Dream showed the two boys to their rooms. George got the one across Dreams, and Sapnap got one beside George. After George got settled in, he went down to the living room to find Sapnap and Dream talking. They stopped their conversation when he walked into the room, and Sapnap said "finally! Now I can nap while you two make dinner" he lay down on the big sofa and fell asleep almost instantly. The two remaining guys locked eyes and started laughing. "That guy can seriously sleep 24/7" Dream stated as he rose from the sofa and went to the kitchen, turned to George and asked "So what would you like to eat?".

"You." Dreams eyes widened. "I'm kidding Dream, what do you have?" He couldn't believe he'd just said that. Where the fuck did that come from? He could feel the heat rise in his face again, but thankfully Dream had his back turned to him since he was looking through his cabinets. It seemed like he just chose to ignore what George had just said and George was happy about that. He was not ready to even _try_ to explain the feelings he'd realised he had gotten for Dream the last few months. In the beginning their bantering had been innocent, but now it seemed like it had become something... _more?_ Without even thinking about it he'd found himself flirting back a lot more than he used to do and the fans seemed to have noticed that as well. He knew the fans shipped 'DreamNotFound' and that didn't really bother him, but it did get him thinking. Maybe sometimes too much. He didn't even know how Dream felt. And the only important thing right now was that he was with his best friends.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Dream finally pulled something out of his cabinet. 

"A brownie mix. Really Dream? Thats all you have in your cabinet?" George laughed as he snatched the box from Dreams hands. "Luckily for you brownies is my favourite. I can't promise you I'm good at making them though." He said as Dream pulled out a big bowl for them to make the brownies in. "Well then let me teach you how to make the best brownies in the world, let's get to work" Dream said and winked at George as he sat the bowl down on the big countertop.


	2. Brownies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone :D  
> i just wanted to say thank you for all of the kudos and hits so far! since it's my first fic it's pretty overwhelming even though it may not seem like that much to some authors. But thanks! :D i hope your 2021 is going good so far and that you enjoy the new chapter :).

George hopped on top of the island counter and snickered at Dream "well get to work then". Dream threw the packet of brownie mix at George who tried to catch it, but it slipped through his hands and landed on the floor with a thud. He looked up at the tall man with a shy smile and shrugged. In return Dream responded with a small laugh "Oh come on now, I'm literally standing next to you" and bend down to pick up the box from the floor. The way he lowered his voice when he said _'oh come on now'_ sent shivers down Georges neck as it so frequently did when he dropped his voice an octave. The tone in his voice could make George melt and he had a feeling Dream knew that since he'd begun saying it more often just to see George turn red while he was streaming, so he could taunt him over Discord while the fans couldn't see. But he couldn't let Dream knew it affected him right now, so he wrapped his hands around the island countertop and watched as his knuckles turned white.   
While George sat there thinking he suddenly found himself being pulled out of his thoughts by Dream pulling out a whisk from the drawer and handing to George. When he grabbed the handle of the whisk, his hands briefly brushed against Dreams. He looked up at Dream and thought he saw his cheek turn a light red, but before he could study his face further, Dream let out a small cough and let go of the whisk.

"If you start mixing the stuff together I'll preheat the oven and find a pan we can put the batter in" he said and turned around to face the oven. 

George still felt Dreams fingers linger on his skin and yet again he felt his skin heating up and the hairs on his arms rise. _Am I seriously that touch deprived?_ George asked himself as he started to put oil, water and the brownie mix into the bowl. After whisking for a few minutes, George already felt his arm going sore. Dream must have noticed because he set down a pan on the counter, crossed his arms and looked at George.

"Having trouble?" he laughed.

"Oh my god shut up Dream!" George responded, now struggling to stir the batter.

Dream closed the distance between him and George, and took the whisk out of the shorter mans hand. "Just let me do it, we both know I'm the strongest one anyway" He said and winked at him.

George knew Dream was right so he hopped back up on the island counter and found himself becoming mesmerized by Dreams hands and arms as he stirred. He'd pulled up his sleeves so they didn't touch the batter. George looked at the veins on his arms and followed them down to his hands. He watched as his grip on the whisk tightened, an action that only made his veins stand out even more. Suddenly a thought popped into his head _I wonder if his hands would look just as good around my throat._ George felt heat travel from his head and down to his crotch. He crossed his legs to make it less obvious, but he couldn't believe that all it took to get him aroused was Dreams _hands_ and _voice._ It was embarrassing. 

Before he knew of it Dream had filled the pan with the batter, put it in the oven and set a timer.

"Are you okay? You look a bit winded" Dream asked George.

What the fuck was George supposed to answer? No he was not okay, he'd gotten turned on by his _best friends hands_ and had enjoyed it. 

He regained his composure and looked up at Dream, legs still crossed. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just hot that's all" he managed to say.

"Yeah I know" Dream said under his breath and started wiping down the counter, being careful that George couldn't see his face.

Georges eyes widened. What did he mean by that? Did he mean that George was _hot_ or did he just think that George was affected by the heat in Florida? Dream couldn't have meant anything else, could he? Wasn't the flirting from Dreams side just a joke? Was is a joke for George? He honestly couldn't tell anymore. It certainly wasn't normal getting aroused by your best friend. He'd never felt the _need_ for Dream this way, not before the meetup. He decided that he wouldn't act on anything before he knew how Dream felt, and he decided to use his trip to Florida to find out. He had to know if this was just a silly reaction to finally meeting his friend or if there was something else to it. And George had a feeling he already knew the answer to his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this chapter :D i'll try to upload a new one each week :)


End file.
